Tienes que perder No puedes ganar constantemente
by Minimini
Summary: ¡Estaba de coña o qué carajos! ¿Ser amigos? ¡Amigos! Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ¿ahora esperaba que accediera a ser su puñetero amigo?


_**Tienes que perder….**_

_**No puedes ganar constantemente**_

1

_**El dolor es opcional también.**_

Era extraño, sumamente extraño. Aquella primera vez. Ese ligero sentimiento de desubicación y luego era como si flotase dentro de su propia cabeza. No era algo bueno, pero definitivamente no era algo malo… sin duda era mejor que el dolor, la tristeza y ese terriblemente abrumador sentimiento de pérdida. Si bueno a la vez el nudo en su estomago, que subía y bajaba por su garganta, le provocaba nauseas pero qué más daba.

No sentía dolor.

Por supuesto no hablamos de dolor físico, ¡qué comparación tan absurda sería esa! Dolor físico con dolor emocional. Ja…

Aunque… Bueno, el dolor emocional puede causar dolor físico, ¿cierto? ¿O acaso sus manos no se quedaron heladas? ¿Y qué hay de su respiración? De pronto se había vuelto muy difícil, algo que debe hacer hasta un recién nacido si quiere pasar por toda una vida de emociones de mierda. Si… sin duda el dolor emocional puede provocar el físico.

El sufrimiento es _opcional, _ eso se dice. Y Draco acababa de descubrir el gran significado de esa frase. Tan real, tan razonable… tan justificable. Si, después de aquella primera vez todo se volvió más fácil para su cabeza y para su hipotálamo. Realmente no creerán que diré que es el corazón después de toda la mierda esta, ¿no? Es el hipotálamo y no está ni remotamente cerca del pecho… lo curioso es… que se encuentra en la cabeza ¿No es fabuloso?

Su cabeza podía encontrarse libre de contradicciones, pero el problema de esto es que no sucede a voluntad; algunas cosas no son lo suficientemente importantes para que su cuerpo haga todo ese trabajo. El hecho tenía que ser realmente importante para el rubio… tenía que doler en su cabecita para bloquear todo sentimiento. Tenía que arder y quemar todas sus neuronas…

"_¿Podemos ser amigos, Draco?"_

…quemarlas hasta las cenizas.

2

_**El segundo lugar es el primer lugar de los perdedores**_

¡Estaba de coña o qué carajos! ¿Ser amigos? ¡Amigos! Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ¿ahora esperaba que accediera a ser su puñetero _amigo_? ¿Por qué mierda no era claro? ¿Por qué terminaba una línea de su historia juntos para cambiarle el color y la dirección? ¡Para qué! ¿Por qué arruinar una línea perfecta?

"_Realmente no es justo que no pueda dedicarte tiempo, rubio. Te mereces algo mejor y no puedo dártelo. No es justo para ti."_

¿Y acaso el se había quejado? ¿Había reprochado alguna vez? ¡No! ¡Ni una mierda!

…se dejó condenar, se dejó caer estúpidamente rendido a sus pies y todo lo que obtenía después de tanto tiempo era…

"_Muy bien. Seamos amigos."_

…un puñetero _amigo_. Como si de esos no tuviera algunos ya.

3

_**Nunca tuve la razón, tan sólo intenté no equivocarme**_

Y así es como su bloqueo apareció una vez más, permitiéndole ser el mismo Draco Malfoy culero de siempre. No iba a dejar que una cosa así terminara con él. Esas cosas pasaban, a otras personas con más constancia que a él, pasaban una y otra vez y tan sólo se podían dejar atrás.

Era claro que no iban a ser amigos. No se puede ser amigo de una persona que tiene el poder de hacerte tanto daño. Pero tampoco quería que se desvaneciera en la nada… quizás sólo estaba dándole demasiada importancia. Después de todo, los primeros cinco minutos sí se sienten, y aun estaba muy fresco el acontecimiento.

Sin embargo esa noche su bloqueo estaba activado y entre las nauseas y el sentimiento de ligereza todo lo que pudo hacer fue sentarse en su habitación y escribir a una amiga. Por supuesto que no ayudo una mierda…

…_pero esas cosas pasaban._

**N/A: Se que tiene muchas fallas, no está veteado, pero este es uno de esos escritos que uno no quiere que nadie toque. Demasiado personal supongo… ammm gracias por leer. **

…**Debería haber una advertencia que diga "exceso de drama o algo así"… ok… divago.**

**Gracias por leer :D**


End file.
